


daze

by magearna



Series: college/soulmate au [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, POV Second Person, originally posted on AFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magearna/pseuds/magearna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>college + soulmate au // in which you live in a world where everyone has a soulmate timer on their wrist, which keeps track of time from the moment you're born and only stops when you meet your soulmate. // you didn't think that falling asleep in the library was going to lead you to meet the literature department's icon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	daze

Being a literature major meant that it was inevitable for you to become best friends with the university library. For you, every day consisted of sitting in a cubicle in the library to try and finish your never-ending assignments. That day was no different as you make your way across campus to the library, books in your arms.  

You push open the doors and you’re greeted by a blast of cool air from the air conditioners. You shiver slightly and mentally thank yourself for wearing layers since the air circulation was unreliable in the buildings where your classes were held. As you head towards the direction of the stairs to the fourth floor, you notice a familiar person behind the counter neatly putting books into a cart.

_It’s Jeon Wonwoo_ , you realize, momentarily pausing to glance at him. Everyone in the literature department knew who Wonwoo was. He was well known for his poignant pieces and well-written literature analyses, some of which were published in literary magazines. You’ve read some of them before and Wonwoo definitely had a talent for writing.

As famous as he was within your department, it’s your first time seeing _the_ literature department’s Jeon Wonwoo properly in person. People said that one could only see him if you were in his class or accidentally stumbled into him while he was on duty as a library assistant. You’re part of the latter and you watch him push along the cart in the direction of the elevators, passing by you.

_He’s cute_ , you think. Wonwoo had black hair messily parted to the side and away from his forehead and he was dressed in a denim jacket, white t-shirt, and black jeans. He was wearing round glasses with thin frames and you watch him push it up the bridge of his nose as he pressed the button for the elevator.

After stealing another glance, you start your ascend up the stairs to the fourth floor, missing Wonwoo turning his head to look at your disappearing figure with a curious expression.

–

The fourth floor of the library was the quietest and your most favorite since there were barely any students that bothered to look for an empty cubicle in the area. The idea of climbing up the stairs to find a quiet study area was deemed too tiring by many students. Except you – you were willing to climb up the stairs with a heavy backpack just to find a peaceful place for you to complete your schoolwork in.

There are only three other students in the fourth floor and you happily take your seat at your favorite cubicle by the window overlooking the campus grounds. Not does the cubicle have a spectacular view, it was conveniently beside an outlet so you could charge your laptop while doing work. Once your word processor loaded up your selected document, you cracked your knuckles as you continued to work on your paper.

An hour of typing away on your laptop passes by and your neck starts to hurt from poring over the screen. Hoping that the ache will subside, you move your head from side to side. However the sound of a cart rattling as it passes by a few aisles away makes you turn your head to the right and you watch Wonwoo push the cart along, now empty after putting away books on the fourth floor’s shelves.

Even from a distance, you can tell that he had a certain aura about him that was very eye catching. You don’t know if it’s because of his well-defined features or the fact he was a mystery (or maybe even both). Many students in the literature department only caught small glimpses of him in the halls and his classmates said that he rarely talked. To be honest, you wanted to get to know him – the person who had a talent for putting eloquent words to pen and paper and had a deep insight for literature.

And also because it wouldn’t hurt to have a friend who appreciated literature, just like you.

The rattling of the cart fades in the distance and you promise to yourself that next time, you’ll approach him to be friends.

–

The afternoon fades into the evening without you noticing as exhaustion encloses you in its grip while you worked on your assignment. You fall asleep at your cubicle, cheek pressed against the cold surface of the table. You don’t realize that you’re asleep (nor how long) until someone gently taps the back of your hand repeatedly and the action rouses you from your unconsciousness.

“W…what…?” You croak drowsily, rubbing your eyes to wipe away the sleep.

“Sorry to bother you,” A deep voice from your right murmurs. “But it’s almost closing time.”

“Wait…what…?“ You sleepily push back the sleeve of your cardigan, eyes still heavy with sleep as you try to read the current time. In your daze, you reveal your soulmate timer instead of your wristwatch and your eyes watch the timer stop in that exact moment.

You rub your eyes on the back of your hand, squinting at the numbers engraved on your wrist and thinking that your eyes were playing tricks on you. It takes a moment to sink in and your mouth falls open in surprise once you realize that your soulmate timer _stopped_ right then and there before your eyes.

“Oh my god,” you blurt out but then immediately clasp a hand over your mouth, realizing that you were still in the quiet area of the library. You look up to apologize for the noise when it dawns on you who just woke you up.

After a glance down at his own wrist, Jeon Wonwoo shifts his gaze to meet yours, a shy smile gracing his lips.

The two of you stare at each other for a good moment, processing the events that just unfolded. Wonwoo breaks the silence first by clearing his throat, the smile on his face growing.

“So…um…” he says softly and your ears prick at low his voice is. “I’m Wonwoo.”

You smile bashfully. “I know. Everyone in the literature department knows who you are.”

You give him your name and the smile on his face widens as he repeats it, the sound of his low voice saying your name making you tingly.

“Oh…um…” Wonwoo glances down at his wristwatch. “We have to leave…right now…it’s almost eleven.”

The realization that it’s almost _eleven_ in the evening snaps you back to reality and you scramble to collect your things and stuff them into your backpack. You were about to take your books in your arms when Wonwoo leans over to take them with a smile. You stare up at him and you murmur your thanks shyly while you adjust the straps of your bag.

The walk down the stairs to the main entrance of the library is silent and you wait at the doors as Wonwoo briefly disappears to report to the librarian and the security. After Wonwoo signs out of his shift, the two of you step outside into the dimly lit, empty campus. The evening air is somewhat chilly and you pull your cardigan closer as the two of you walk.  

Wonwoo turns to you with concern in his eyes. “So…do you live nearby…?”

“Why?” You ask, looking up at him innocently.

“Well…” Wonwoo rubs the back of his neck. “It’s late and it’s dark out so I was wondering…”

You continue to look up at him, prompting him to continue and he lets out a sheepish laugh. “Well…I was wondering if I could drop you off.”

“Um…sure,” You nod in acceptance and shyly giggle. “Thank you.”

Wonwoo smiles in relief, his shoulders visibly dropping as his nervousness disappears. The two of you walk side by side to the lot where his car was parked, chatting softly and suddenly not feeling the chill of the air any longer.


End file.
